Janine's Car
Janine's Car is Janine Melnitz' personal car that she uses occasionally to commute to work. History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters Janine Melnitz often commuted to work by utilizing public transportation but she had her own car, a Volkswagen Beetle convertible in red. During a series of earthquakes caused by ghosts trying to sabotage the Pillar of New York, Janine arrived at the Firehouse one morning via car. When everyone realized Ray Stantz and Ecto-1 were both missing, Janine's car was borrowed. Winston Zeddemore drove but a fissure opened underneath and the car landed underground abruptly. After the mission was over, the car was taken back to the Firehouse and repaired by Winston and Peter Venkman. As time went on, the Ghostbusters often totaled Janine's car over and over. In 1986, Janine was briefly in possession of a Renault 5 in yellow, better known as a Le Car in North America. Peter and Ray managed to fit into the supermini and sped off to reunite Spookums with its parents before the rift to their home dimension closed. Somehow, all three ghosts and Slimer fit into the back seat. A short time later, Janine was once again in possession of a Volkswagen Beetle convertible. This time, it was in pink. Janine and Slimer used the car to find the Ghostbusters, while narrowly avoiding Ral, at a local zoo. The Ghostbusters borrowed the car to locate Ecto-1 when it was possessed by an Indian Earth Spirit. They lured it back to the East Side Auto Salvage Yard and liberated Ecto. They borrowed the car once more when they were infected by Doctor McCatheter. Janine recalled the last time they borrowed it, it was totaled so she drove. Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Something's Going Around" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:17-14:19). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Remember what happened the last time you borrowed it?" Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Something's Going Around" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:23-14:26). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Washed?! You totaled it!!!" Peter managed to call shotgun like last time. Janine, the Ghostbusters, Louis Tully, and Slimer then stormed and took back the Firehouse. Secondary Canon IDW Comics Janine uses her car to go on an unsanctioned bust at Artie Lester's mansion. It has the license plate "GB1 ZUL" and a No Ghost logo sticker on the rear mirror. This car resembles the Le Car version from the animated series. Janine later acquired a pink Volkswagen Beetle convertible. Trivia *As of "Follow That Hearse," Janine's license plate number is "GB-7." **"7" may refer to the number of times the car was since totaled by the Ghostbusters. *Sometime off-screen between the events of "Follow That Hearse" and "Something's Going Around," Janine's car was totaled. The driver was unknown, but it wasn't Peter as he called shotgun. *On page four of Ghostbusters Issue #6, Janine's Car makes a cameo parked outside the Manhattan diner. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters Issue #8, Janine's Car makes a cameo parked near Casey J's Coffee and Books. *The car makes a cameo on the Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Spook Central variant. *On page 16 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, in panel 1, on the right is Janine's Car from the latter half of The Real Ghostbusters. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Beneath These Streets" *"Baby Spookums" *"It's a Jungle Out There" *"Follow That Hearse" *"Something's Going Around" *"Janine, You've Changed" **The car appears in one of the scrap book photos *"Ghostworld" *"Afterlife in the Fast Lane" Slimer! *"A Mouse in the House" Secondary Canon IDW Comics *"What in Samhain Just Happened?!" *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Ghostbusters Issue #6 ***Ghostbusters Issue #8 **Volume 2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #4 References Gallery Collages ScrapbookinJanineYouveChangedepisodeCollage2.png|Cameo in "Janine, You've Changed" Primary Canon JaninesCarRed04.jpg|Winston drives JaninesCarRed02.jpg|Totaled JaninesCarRed03.jpg|Getting Fixed JaninesCarR501.jpg|Le Car JaninesCarR506.jpg|Le Car JaninesCarR502.jpg|Peter's driving skills JaninesCarR503.jpg|Le Car Front View JaninesCarR504.jpg|Le Car Front View JaninesCarR507.jpg|Le Car Front View JaninesCarR505.jpg|Le Car Rear View JaninesCarPink06.jpg|As seen in "Follow That Hearse" JaninesCarPink04.jpg|License Plate JaninesCarPink05.jpg|Hubcaps Anyone? JaninesCarPink06.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" JaninesCarPink07.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" JaninesCarPink02.jpg|Taking back the Firehouse JaninesCarPink03.jpg|VW Beetle Car Keys JaninesCarPink09.jpg|As seen in "Ghostworld" JaninesCarPink10.jpg|As seen in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" JaninesCarPink11.jpg|As seen in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" JaninesCarSlimer01.jpg|As seen in Slimer! episode "A Mouse in the House" Secondary Canon JaninesCarIDW.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in IDW Publishing- What in Samhain Just Happened?! JaninesCarIDWOngoing6.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #6 HarlanBojayAndRobertLearnedCoombsIDW8.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #8 RadioactiveGhostIDW9RIB.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Spook Central variant JaninesCarIDWV2Issue4.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 JaninesCarIDWCrossingOverIssue7.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 Category:Vehicles Category:RGB Vehicles Category:IDW Vehicles